The use of portable barbecues has become increasingly popular in various recreational activities such as recreational vehicle camping and boating. However, due to the mess, inconvenience and hazards associated with these barbecues, their use has been somewhat restricted. For example, when boating, the barbecue is typically set on an outside area of the boat where grease from the cooking often splatters onto the deck. Boaters tend to be conscientious about keeping the boat decks clean, and the splattered grease is not only unsightly but can cause the deck to become slick.
Another problem pertaining to the use of barbecues on boats is the fire danger. When at anchor or moored to a dock, the boat can be rocked by waves or the wash from a passing boat, thereby spilling hot coals onto the deck. If the deck is made of a fire resistant synthetic material, the damage may be limited to a charred deck; however, if the deck is made of wood, a serious fire can result.
As further evidence of the hazards present when barbecuing, it has become increasingly common to prohibit any barbecue activity on wharves or docks. Thus, the boater is becoming increasingly limited to barbecuing on the boat itself.
A conventional cooking device for a boat has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,783 by Swanson, Jr., in which a cooking grill and basin are extended from a boat over the water by means of a pair of support arms.
Other support apparatus have also been disclosed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,015 by Davis, there is disclosed a pivotable tray support which has a mounting bracket for clamping the tray support to a vertical post of a boat.
A tackle box support, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,807 by Witt, is adapted to be mounted to the sideboard of a boat.
Mollison, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,130, as well as Brow in U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,003, disclosed brackets for mounting a lantern to the side of a boat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,412 by Jensen, there is disclosed a ship's cooker which has a mounting bracket for keeping the cooker suspended in a level manner.
A marine stove which is gimballed to remain in an upright position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,495 by Frost.
Other support devices are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,459 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,875, both by Lisowski, in which the support devices include clamps for mounting various items to a cylindrical boat rail.
A utility tray which is mounted to the side of a boat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,385 by Rees.
And, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,692 by Johns, there is disclosed a collapsible portable grill and grill support for suspending the grill above an open fire or fireplace.